


A Warm Morning (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR. + NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob:READER X SONNY X NICKword count: 461warnings: IT’S REALLY CUTE AND I WANT A PART TWO BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO PLOT IT





	

Nick’s legs were twined with yours, Sonny’s arms thrown across your stomach.

The three of you were awake but you laid with your eyes closed, basking in the shared body heat under the blankets of your bed.

Somewhere on the outside, one of your phones went off. Nick was the first to groan, sighing into the skin of Sonny’s shoulder. He was in the middle of an impossible body-knot and didn’t move to gasp the phone. “We should get up.” He sighed. Sonny moved to nudge his nose against your cheek.

“No.” He replied to the elder male easily, “I’m too comfortable.” You snorted out a laugh and nosed deeper into whoever’s neck your face was pressed against. Nick unabashedly giggling, his body twisting. When he nearly got away, one hand an inch from his phone, you leapt up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, flopping back onto Sonny. The man underneath you groaned but wrapped his long, sinewy arms around your waist and Nick’s.

“Guys!” Nick whined, laughter in his voice, “You know I have to get there early because everyone thinks I’m single.” You kissed his neck, taking a moment to suck a dark hickey, before releasing Nick.

“Fine,” You quipped, smiling softly at one third of your relationship, “But Sonny and I will be here, cuddling, for another half an hour.” Nick’s expression soured as he sat on the side of the bed and checked his texts, Sonny curling around you as you gazed up at Nick.

“I hate leaving you guys.” He said, standing. As he stretched you and Sonny watched his back muscles ripple. “I hate getting out of this bed without you two to carpool to work.” He dressed, sighing deeply. You and Sonny just observed, filled with love and ecstasy because of the thought that you could both call Nick yours, and only yours. When he was dressed and fastening his cufflinks he leaned back down to kiss you sweetly on the lips. “Te amo,” He whispered into your lips, then moving to kiss Sonny in the same, tender way, “I love you.”

“We love you, too, Nicky,” Sonny smiled and held onto Nick’s hand until the elder man was too far away and out of the bedroom door. You turned in Sonny’s arms to gaze up at him, blue eyes sparkling in the day break. “I love you, too, you know.”

You smirked, “Of course I know, you goof,” Both of you giggled, hearing the click that signalled Nick leaving the apartment, “Let’s get up and go to work, Sonny, maybe we can take Nicky out to lunch if we get there early.”

Sonny was out of bed before you could blink, shirt over his head and a grin on his face.


End file.
